Can I Have This Dance?
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Uma aposta, uma valsa, dois corações e uma noite de natal. Nada podia estar mais de acordo com o sonho de Maes Hughes do que aquilo. Royai, Songfic. Presente de natal SUPER adiantado para Riizinha.


_**Can I Have This Dance?**_

_Mizinha Cristopher_

_Presente de Natal para Riizinha_

_Uma aposta, uma valsa, dois corações e uma noite de natal. Nada podia estar mais de acordo com o sonho de Maes Hughes do que aquilo._

**Capítulo Único**

- Okay, Roy. Essa é a ultima rodada, tenho que ir com a Gracia comprar o vestido pra festa de natal.

- Ah, essa festa idiota. Você vai?

- Claro que sim, você não?

- Não estou muito a fim.

- Mas aposto que companhia você tem, man.

- Até tenho, mas não quero ir com nenhuma dessas garotas.

Maes sorri. – Que tal fazer uma aposta?

- E o que seria?

- Se você ganhar essa rodada, não te forço a ir a festa. Mas se eu ganhar, escolho sua companhia.

Roy suspirou e olhou suas cartas. Sabia quem o amigo escolheria, e não queria chateá-la por causa de uma aposta. Provavelmente, ela nem iria querer ir mesmo. – Okay. Vamos lá.

- Então pode mostrar as cartas, Mustang.

O Coronel sorriu. – Straigh Flush.

- Sinto muito então. –baixa as cartas- Royal Straigh Flush. Vá até a sala e fale com ela agora.

- Ela? Quem?

- Não adianta se fazer de desentendido. Você sabe que eu estou falando da Hawkeye.

Roy suspirou. Ela não ia aceitar. Tinha certeza. Ela nunca tinha ligado para nenhuma de suas indiretas... E ela sabia que estavam jogando, ela devia saber que Maes iria fazer isso. Mas levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a sala.

Eram amigos havia muito, e se conheciam desde crianças – ela não devia ter mais de cinco e ele mais de nove quando se viram pela primeira vez -, mas nunca, nesse meio tempo achou difícil falar com ela. Mas convidá-la para sair...

Obviamente, já tinha dado indiretas. E ela havia SIM percebido, mas sempre recusara. Se perguntava como ela aceitaria agora.

**Take my hand, take a breath**

_Pegue a minha mão, tome fôlego_**  
****Pull me close**

_Me puxe para perto_**  
****And take one step**

_E dê um passo_**  
****Keep your eyes locked on mine**

_Mantenha seus olhos presos nos meus_**  
****And let the music be your guide**

_E deixe a música te guiar_

- Riza? – Okay. Era agora ou nunca.

- Sim? – Disse, desviando da conversa com Gracia por alguns instantes.

O moreno suspirou e pensou em suas próximas palavras. – Quer ir ao baile de natal comigo?

A loira o encarou sem palavras e voltou seu olhar a Gracia. Ao ver a reação, Roy voltou para a cozinha, onde Maes estava, e as duas ficaram ali.

- Por que não aceitou?

- Como seu eu não soubesse, Gra, que é uma aposta dele e do seu marido.

- Pode até ser uma aposta Riz. Mas não acha que Maes tem segundas intenções?

- Como é?

- Roy e Maes são melhores amigos, certo? Então, ele sabe muito bem o que o Coronel sente por você. Ele não o faria te convidar a toa.

- Está bem então, me convenceu. – dito isso, a moça levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, onde os homens estavam. – Roy?

- Sim? – Respondeu, mas sem olhá-la.

- Eu aceito, okay? Vamos ao baile.

Quando o moreno ouviu essas palavras, levantou-se da cadeira sorrindo e a abraçou, murmurando um 'obrigado' em seu ouvido.

**Won't you promise me ?**

_Quero que me prometa_**  
****Now Won't you promise me**

_Agora quero que me prometa_**  
****that you never forget**

_Que você nunca vai__esquecer_**  
****We'll keep dancing  
**_Nós vamos continuar dançando_**  
****To keep dancing**

_Para continuar dançando_**  
****wherever we go next**

_Em qualquer lugar que a gente vá depois_

Eram exatamente oito horas do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, quando Roy Mustang tocou a campainha da simpática casa de paredes amareladas. Era um lugar discreto, bem a cara da subordinada.

- Entre, Roy. A porta está aberta. – Ouviu-a dizer de dentro do lugar.

Obedecendo-a, virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando e parando no hall. Talvez, nunca mais tivesse a chance de pisar próximo àquele lugar, que – não sabia exato o motivo – o deixava tão calmo, tão descansado. Talvez, fosse o perfume dela, misturado com o cheiro doce de sua pele, talvez o seu olhar sempre decidido. Ou talvez, fosse a perfeita combinação dos dois que a fazia tão fascinante.

O moreno olhou a sala da casa, que se localizava a seu lado direito. Era simples e arrumada. Um sofá, duas poltronas, uma estante repleta de livros – os quais alguns ele pode identificar como sendo os do falecido pai; de alquimia das chamas –, e obviamente um aparelho de televisão.

Em seu lado esquerdo, estava a cozinha. Tão simples quanto a sala – apenas o necessário para o dia-a-dia. Microondas, fogão, e muitos armários; alem de uma mesa no centro do cômodo.

- Roy? – Ouviu-a chamando-o.

- Sim?

- Suba aqui, não vá ficar sozinho aí embaixo. Primeira porta a esquerda.

Mustang sorriu e subiu as escadas que estavam a sua frente e seguiu até o cômodo indicado por ela. Bateu na porta e entrou, quando ela lhe permitiu.

Encontrou-a provando um vestido vermelho, com um decote não muito exagerado, que lhe permitia boa visão do busto definido. Em sua perna esquerda, havia um corte até a metade da coxa, permitindo-o ver, também, parte da perna da loura. Ela prendia o cabelo, quando ele se sentou em sua cama.

- O vestido ficou ótimo, Riza.

Ela sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele para calçar o sapato prateado. – Que bom que gostou.

Ele a acompanhou em seu sorriso e murmurou, de modo que ela não pudesse escutá-lo. – _Como não poderia gostar?_

- Disse algo?

- Não. Está pronta?

- Quase. – Respondeu-lhe, pegando um grampo com uma pequena borboleta de vidro presa nele, e prendendo seu cabelo, de modo que a franja não lhe caísse nos olhos. – Agora estou. Vamos?

- Sim. – Falou, adiantando-se a ela, e andando em sua frente, para lhe abrir a porta da casa e a do carro, como um perfeito _gentleman._

**  
****Take my hand,I'll take the lead**

_Pegue a minha mão, eu tomarei a liderança_**  
****and every turn, will be safe with me**

_E toda volta será segura comigo_**  
****don't be afraid**

_Não tenha medo_**  
****afraid to fall**

_Medo de cair_**  
****you know I catch you through it all**

_Você sabe que eu pegarei você através de tudo isso_

O salão em que se realizava a festa era de uma beleza inigualável. Parecia uma mansão tirada de um conto de fadas – segundo ele. Roy ofereceu o braço para a loura, que aceitou o gesto, embora ainda estivesse enfeitiçada com o tamanho do lugar.

Assim que entraram, Riza sentou-se em uma mesa, enquanto Roy fora até o bar buscar algum drink para ambos.**  
**

**You can't keep us apart**

_Você não pode nos separar_**  
****Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart**

_Mesmo mil milhas não podem nos separar_**  
****Cause my heart is wherever you are**

_Porque meu coração estara em qualquer lugar que você__estiver_

Passado algum tempo, Roy ainda não havia voltado.

Riza decidiu-se por se levantar e ir procurá-lo. Quando se aproximou do bar, encontrou-o cantando uma outra militar. Não a conhecia, de modo que a mulher não deveria ser da Central. Sentiu uma raiva incomum invadir seu ser. Sentia sua alma transbordar de ódio daquele homem que, outrora, fora seu melhor amigo – sim, de fato, fora. No momento, eram apenas "superior" e "subordinada", apesar das indiretas do moreno.

- Foi pra isso, Mustang? – chamou-o, o que o assustou um pouco, afinal ele não a esperava ali.

- Riza?!

- Foi pra isso que me chamou? – a medida que seu tom de voz subia, a outra mulher se afastava, até ficar distante o suficiente para não ser alvo daquela raiva descomunal.

- Riza, eu...

- Não fale. Eu já entendi.

- O que?

- Era tudo uma aposta mesmo, certo? Você só queria provar que podia sair com qualquer mulher, afinal de contas. Então, será que você pode fazer o favor de SUMIR da minha frente? – gritou-lhe. Lágrimas há muito caiam de seus olhos.

**  
****No mountains too high**

_Nenhuma montanha tão alta_

**And no oceans too wide**

_E os oceanos tão amplos_**  
****Cause together or not**

_Porque juntos a noite inteira_**  
****Our dance won't stop**

_A nossa dança não vai parar_

A loura estava sentada no bar quando um homem veio falar com ela.

- Riza?

- Eu já não disse que... – parou, ao ver de quem se tratava – LYON? O que faz aqui?!

- Vim pra esse baile chato... Mas me conta, o que aconteceu? – Disse, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Hawkeye olhou-o com lágrimas novamente nos olhos, e contou tudo para o ruivo. Lyon era subordinado de seu avô, no Leste, e eram amigos desde que o pai ainda era vivo.

Quando ela finalizou a historia, o homem a abraçou. – Você sempre soube que Roy Mustang era um idiota. Nós dois sempre soubemos disso, Riz.

- Eu sei, mas... Ele me pareceu tão... Sincero...

- Esquece isso, Riz. – resmungou, puxando-a para a pista de dança. – Vamos dançar.

**  
****Let it rain, let it pour**

_Deixe chover, deixe jorrar_**  
****What we have is worth fighting for**

_Vale a pena lutar pelo que nós temos_**  
****You know I believe**

_Você sabe que eu acredito_**  
****That we were meant to be ooh**

_Que fomos feitos para ser...ooh_

Riza sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Lyon como se estivesse morrendo.

- Lembre-me de nunca mais fazer isso.

- O que, Riz? Dançar comigo?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Você dança bem demais, me cansa tentar te acompanhar.

O ruivo riu e ela o acompanhou.

- Quer beber alguma coisa, meu amor?

- Hm... Um Martini não seria má idéia, Lyon.

- Vou buscar então. Não saia daqui. – dito isso, o homem se levantou e cruzou o salão, em direção ao bar.

**  
****It's like catching lighting**

_É como ser atingido por um raio_**  
****The chances of finding****someone like you**

_As chances que achamos com alguém como você_**  
****It's one in a million the chances**

_São uma em um milhão as chances_**  
****of feeling the way we do**

_de sentirmos do jeito que nos sentimos_

Roy sentou-se a frente de Riza, no local outrora ocupado por Lyon.

- O que quer aqui?

- Riza, eu...

- Já não me humilhou o suficiente?

Roy parou. A última valsa começava a tocar. Reconheceu como sendo Fairytales, de Strauss. – Me daria outra chance?

- Mais uma? Pra que? Pra me humilhar de novo?

- Não... – ele fez uma pausa para olhá-la – Se eu te magoar de novo, eu te juro que sumo da sua vida. Eu prometo. Se eu te machucar, vou desaparecer, de um jeito que vai parecer que eu nunca existi pra você.

Riza suspirou e olhou Lyon, ao longe, conversando com a namorada. Sabia que ele havia feito aquilo apenas para animá-la. – Sua ultima chance. Aproveite-a bem, Roy Mustang.

Ele sorriu. – Me concede esta dança?

**  
****and with every step together**

_E cada passo junto_**  
****we just keep on getting better**

_Nós só ficamos melhores_**  
****so can I have this dance?**

_Então, me concede esta dança?_**  
****Can I have this dance?**

_Me concede esta dança?_

Roy levou-a para o centro da pista de dança, e fê-la colocar uma das mãos em seu ombro, e a outra, em cima da sua.

O homem dançava como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria em sua vida, enquanto ela estava meio apreensiva.

A loura achava aquele momento demasiadamente surreal para ser verdade. Roy viera pedir desculpas a ela. E, se não estivesse errada, aquela era a _última_ valsa. Aquela em que se convidava a pessoa mais importante para você, para dançar.

Ele tomou fôlego, e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela. – Riz, me desculpe. Eu não pensei em te humilhar, nada parecido com isso.

Ela lhe respondeu no mesmo tom. – O que queria então?

- Te deixar com ciúmes.

- Com... Ciúmes?

- Isso.

- Mas por quê?

- Você faz perguntas fáceis demais. Porque eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, mas não tinha certeza de que você me queria. Minha intenção era só ver sua reação.

- Roy...

- Riz... Você conhece o significado da última valsa?

-Sim. É aquela que você convida a pessoa mais importante pra dançar... Mas, Roy...

- Eu te amo, Riza. Como nunca amei ninguém. Te amo desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. – o moreno falou, no exato momento em que pararam de dançar, devido ao termino da musica.

- Eu também te amo, Roy.

Ele sorriu, e a beijou. Não do mesmo jeito frio que beijava suas acompanhantes, mas de um jeito apaixonado.

Como nunca havia beijado alguém antes.

Afinal, desde sempre, ele a amava.

Ela era a única para ele.

- Feliz natal, Roy.

- Feliz natal, Riizinha.

**  
****Can I have this dance?**

_Me concede esta dança?_

**N/A:** Bom, antes de qualquer coisa: **FELIZ NATAL ROYAI FANS **e você também, **Riizinha**. Espero que você tenha gostado, amiga. Porque, apesar de curta, foi feita de coração tá? E me desculpe ter sumido com partes da música. Era apenas o refrão, e a minha idéia era curta demais pra muita música.

Bom, algumas coisinhas _**IMPORTANTISSÍMAS**_:

- Lyon Yukimura é um personagem da pessoa para quem estou dedicando essa historia, ou seja, Riizinha.

- Não sei se a ultima musica é tão especial assim, me inspirei em OUTRA fic para isso, mas não consigo recordar qual. Só lembro que era uma em inglês.

- Desculpem ser essa musica, sei que High School Musical desagrada a muitos, mas achei essa música em particular muito perfeita para o Roy e a Riza. E é claro, "combinando" de certo modo com a ocasião.

Bom, é isso. Feliz natal a todos que gostam dessa data – diferentemente de mim.


End file.
